


R U Alrght？

by yourwing



Series: MOJO related [3]
Category: Mojo (West End 2013) RPF
Genre: Gen, No Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourwing/pseuds/yourwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>兩人都傾向安靜，只是他的安靜總帶有岩石的硬度，而Ben則像一隻傭懶定格的貓。</p>
            </blockquote>





	R U Alrght？

([X](http://merlinmaniaarchives.blogspot.tw/2014/01/december-2013-more-never-before-seen.html))

**Are you alright ?**

初次改用小刀挑他胯部那場，謝幕時Ben牽著他手輕聲詢問。

出乎意料之外，那聲貼心問候竟讓他全身僵直，  
費了極大力氣才克制自己不把Ben的手甩開，  
然後勉強擠出一個脆脆的笑容。

對方也像是意識到了什麼，下台後一路保持禮貌距離。

直到這個瞬間，Colin才真正意識到自己和Ben之間的差距。

Ben真的很強，不只是歲月的歷練而已；不，和年齡沒有關係。  
那種游刃有餘，讓他的身體牢牢記著專屬於Baby的膚觸，  
確實地感到害怕，確實地欣羨崇拜，確實地委屈無助。

讓他第一次不需要演技。忘記揣摩。只是「反應」。

莫名奇妙被針對時的那種絕望感，彷彿是他人生真正發生過的，  
他幾乎都要相信那是確實的經驗了。  
從第一場戲開始便植入肌理底層，在體內遍地挺生。  
久久無法拔去。

於是變得和Skinny一樣，  
即使被討厭也還是想和Baby一樣。

他想變得和他一樣。

之後有那麼一天，只剩他們單獨在化妝間裡，  
互相點頭後，各自收拾自己的隨身物品。

空氣間流動的沉默和諧從容，並不取鬧。  
兩人都傾向安靜，只是他的安靜總帶有岩石的硬度，而Ben則像一隻傭懶定格的貓。

那天他主動提出，由小刀輕戳乾脆改成胯下被摩擦的方式。

Ben停頓一會兒。接著，還是像隻傭懶定格的貓般微笑。眼睛裡光芒閃動。  
點頭。不著痕跡的讚許意味。

他眨眨眼也跟著笑了，右手不自覺拳握，姆指摩挲著其他手指的指節。

後頸熱熱癢癢的。心也熱熱癢癢的。

  
**（好想、好想、立刻，再演一次。）**

**（再演很多很多次。）**

  
**fin.**

\--

這是看完Du1.3k分析文後的讀後感XDDDD

PS. 據REPO說一開始只有用小刀劃過其他地方，後來就戳那裡，再後來C就被Ben用胯下頂了。  
也感謝微博上的花花君再確認。

想表達C挑戰高手的不自覺。像流川楓遇到澤北時露出的笑容。  
噴跑吧青春！噴跑吧戲痴col！

即使某人神龍見首不見尾，在我心中，BC還是可逆不可拆。  
只是這麼純良，超不像我的啊哈哈。


End file.
